


Das silberne Armkettchen

by Amurnatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurnatter/pseuds/Amurnatter
Summary: Spielt (zum Teil) zur Zeit der Rumtreiber. Severus Snape rettet etwas, was Lily Evans sehr wichtig ist. Was dann?





	

Zaubertrankstunde. Eigentlich ein Grund zum Freuen, da es sich hierbei um Severus´ Lieblingsfach handelte. Jedoch schaffte es nicht einmal mehr der Anblick von den exotischsten Zutaten seine Laune zu heben. Seit einer Woche schon waren Lily und er nun zerstritten. Eine Besserung schien nicht in Sicht und nun hatte Professor Slughorn auch noch die fabelhafte Idee gehabt sie als Partner für die Gruppenarbeit der heutigen Stunde einzuteilen. 

„Wenn die besten zusammenarbeiten, kann es ja nur gelingen“, frohlockte der Zaubertranklehrer. Wenn der wüsste. Normalerweise waren gute Noten das wichtigste für Lily. Aber anscheinend war der Zorn auf Severus größer, als der Fleiß in ihr. Deshalb arbeitete sie gar nicht mit. Sie hatte sich so weit wie es der Tisch zuließ von ihrem ehemaligen besten Freund weggesetzt und spielte an ihrem Armkettchen herum.

Severus warf ihr und insbesondere ihrem Armkettchen einen traurigen Blick zu, den die Rothaarige Gott sei Dank nicht bemerkte. Das silberne Schmuckstück, welches Lily seit Jahren ununterbrochen trug, war ein Geschenk ihrer Großmutter. Diese war vor wenigen Wochen verstorben. Severus war sogar bei der Beerdigung gewesen. Lily hatte sich bei der Grabrede weinend an ihn gelehnt und er hatte sie in seinen Armen gehalten und ihr Trost gegeben. 

Da war zwischen ihnen noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Er sehnte sich nach alledem zurück. Warum hatte er sich nicht einfach von ihr helfen lassen, als er kopfüber in der Luft hing. Warum hatte er sie Schlammblut genannt. Er wünschte sich, dass ER an der Stelle von Lilys Großmutter nun der Erde liegen würde. Dass SIE diejenige wär, die Lily umarmen würde, während seine große Liebe SEINEN Tod betrauerte. Wenn er sich jetzt einfach mit dem Gesicht voran in den Kessel stürzen würde (der halb fertige Trank hatte im jetzigen Zustand eine extrem ätzende Wirkung, weswegen sie auch spezielle Kessel benutzen mussten) und jetzt und hier sterben würde- Gäbe es einen Menschen, der um ihn weinen würde? Würde Lily um ihn weinen? Wegen seinem Tod eine Träne vergießen?

Severus sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr herüber. Der Rotschopf hatte eine ablehnende Haltung ihm gegenüber eingenommen und spielte abwesend mit ihrem Armkettchen. Ihre Augen waren glasig und sie wirkte den Tränen nahe. Wie einfach es doch wäre sich rüber zu lehnen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken und zügelte sein diesbezügliches Verlangen so gut es ging. Lily wäre alles andere als begeistert, sollte er es wirklich wagen sie anzufassen.

So in Gedanken versunken, nahm er das Klimpern und darauffolgende Platschen neben ihm gar nicht wahr. Doch als dann ein Schrei ertönte, riss ihn das jäh aus seinen Grübeleien. Er schaute zu Lily. Diese starrte mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck in den Kessel. Etwas Silbernes glänzte im Trank. Was bewirkte Silber in diesem Trank? Gar nichts, es würde sich einfach zersetzen durch die enthaltene Säure. 

Geistesgegenwertig griff Severus hinein. Er schrie aufgrund der Schmerzen, doch er zog seine Hand nicht zurück. Er konnte ein Zischen hören, als seine Haut begann sich aufzulösen. Er konnte seine Finger kaum mehr bewegen, doch es gelang ihm das Kettchen zu erhaschen und hinaus zu fischen. Er lächelte glücklich. Der Schmerz in seiner Hand betäubte seine Wahrnehmung, und so bekam er gar nicht mit, wie Slughorn Lily befahl ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.

_ _ _

 

Als er aus einem geruhsamen Schlaf wieder erwachte, war es stockduster. Seine verletze Hand ziepte noch ein bisschen, aber es war nicht schlimm. Seine andere Hand jedoch…

Der Slytherin schreckte hoch und tastete mit der verbundenen Hand nach dem Nachttisch. Zu jedem Bett im Krankenflügel gab es einen, so würde es auch bei seinem Bett einen geben. Ja, da war er. Und siehe da, er konnte etwas Langes, Hölzernes ertasten. Seinen Zauberstab. Er zückte ihn und sprach einen „Lumos“.

Ein feuerroter Fluss aus rotem Haar ergoss sich über seinen Schoß. Und seine gesunde hat befand sich im Klammergriff von langen, schmalen Fingern, deren Nägel mit dezentem Klarsichtlack zum glänzen gebracht wurden. An Lilys Handgelenk klimperte das silberne Armkettchen, als sie sich im Schlaf bewegte und leise seufzte. Severus sah ihr wie vom Donner gerührt dabei zu.

Vorsichtig, so als könne das geliebte Wesen sich erschrecken und von ihm weglaufen, hob er die bandagierte Hand und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem entspanntem Gesicht.

Was machte die Gryffindor hier? Draußen war es dunkel, die Ausgangssperre musste schon lange überschritten sein. Und doch lag sie hier, den Kopf in seinem Schoß gebettet und schlief. Dieser Anblick rührte ihn zu Tränen, die er jedoch verwirrt wegwischte. Wann hatte er bitteschön das letzte Mal geweint? Obwohl er in den vergangenen Tagen sehr oft wirklich kurz davor gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so dasaß, das geliebte Mädchen betrachtend und über alles Mögliche nachgrübelnd, bis sich plötzlich etwas im Gesicht der schlafenden Schönheit veränderte. 

Die Augenbrauen zogen sich gestresst zusammen, die rosenroten Lippen bebten, der Atem ging schneller. Die Finger, die ihn immer noch umschlossen krümmten sich und wurden an den Spitzen eiskalt. Voller Panik ließ Severus den Zauberstab fallen und packte mit der nun freien Hand die zitternden Schultern der Gryffindor.

Er schüttelte sie sacht, doch bestimmt, doch sie wachte nicht auf, begann sogar zu schreien im Schlaf. Die Augenlider zuckten wild und drückten Tränen ins Freie. Der verzweifelte Junge wusste nicht ein noch aus, und so beschloss er gar nicht mehr über sein Handeln nachzudenken und seinem Herzen freien Lauf zu lassen. 

Blitzschnell legte er einen Arm um das weinende Mädchen und zog sie nah zu sich. Er wusste im Nachhinein nicht mehr wie es geschah, doch plötzlich lagen seine Lippen auf Lilys.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da beruhigte sich Lily und ihr Körper entspannte vollkommen. Sie seufzte und begann ihre Lippen zu bewegen. Severus riss die Augen auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und so war er auch nicht im Geringsten auf die Gefühle vorbereitet, die ihn bei den zarten Bewegungen überrollten. Genießerisch schloss er die zuvor weit aufgerissenen Augen und begann ebenfalls damit seine Lippen zu bewegen, wenn auch sehr schüchtern.

Es war ihm im Moment egal, dass Lily wohlmöglich gar nicht wusste, WEN sie küsste und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit an jemand anderen dachte, so liebevoll wie sie den Schwarzhaarigen küsste. Vielleicht an diesen Potter? Nicht einmal der Gedanke an Potter konnte in diesem Moment sein Glücksgefühl zerstören. Doch als er eine kleine Zungenspitze an seinem Mundwinkel spürte, zog er sich zurück.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust?“, fragte er zögernd, den Blick aus den grünen Smaragden meidend. Er hörte den ungewöhnlich schnellen Atem nah an seinem Ohr und musste geschockt feststellen, dass diese kleine Aktion nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war. Seine Erektion drückte schmerzhaft gegen die Bettdecke und nun war er mehr als froh darüber, dass das schummrige Licht seines am Boden liegenden Zauberstabs die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war.

Lily hatte ihm noch nicht geantwortet. So wagte er es dann doch sie anzusehen und bereute es im gleichen Augenblick. Wenn er in ihren Augen Irritation oder gar Ekel gesehen hätte, wäre das zwar schmerzhaft aber ertragbar gewesen. Aber dieser herzzerreißend klagende und enttäuschte Blick brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.  
„Ich dachte, du würdest es auch wollen. Schließlich hast du angefangen.“ Severus´ versuchte seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu behalten. „A-a-auch?“, stotterte er und lief nur noch röter an. Lily beachtete ihn nicht, sondern sprach mit gesengtem Blick weiter.

„In den letzten Tagen, wo dir so solche Mühe gemacht hast mich um Verzeihung zu bitten und heute im Zaubertrankunterricht, wo du mein Armkettchen gerettet hast. Ich… habe gedacht, du fühlst mehr für mich als bloße Freundschaft.“

Sie stand auf und hinterließ eine Kuhle in der Bettdecke. Severus wurde kalt. „Aber anscheinend hab ich das missverstanden. Wie konnte ich auch glauben, du gefühlskalter Klotz würdest dich in mich verlieben. Mich, ein Schlammblut.“

Das letzte Wort spie sie ihm entgegen. Mit wehendem Haar drehte sie sich um und schritt zur Tür. Severus wusste, das hier war eine Chance. Vermutlich seine einzige. Bevor Lily auch nur zwei Schritte weit gekommen war, hatte er sie auch schon gepackt und an den Schultern umgedreht. Sie stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, wohl mehr aus Überraschung als sonst irgendwas. Jedenfalls glaubte Severus nicht, dass er ihr wehgetan hatte. 

Er war immer noch zu schüchtern um Lily wieder richtig zu küssen, aber einen kurzen Lippenaufdruck auf die Stirn traute er sich zu. „Lily“, flüsterte er leise und legte alle Gefühle, die er für sie empfand in dieses eine gehauchte Wort.

„Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dich beschimpft habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mir hilfst. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich für schwach hältst. Aber ich wollte Potter auch nicht selbst angreifen. Ich habe immer gedacht, du liebst ihn, ja ich war mir sogar sicher. Ich meine, die halbe weibliche Schülerschaft ist in ihn verliebt. Und die andere Hälfte ist Black verfallen. Ich habe mich nie gewehrt, weil ich dir nicht wehtun wollte. Ich habe auch gedacht, dass du nur nach einem Grund gesucht hast die Freundschaft mit mir zu beenden und den wollte ich dir damit geben. Aber nachdem du begonnen hast mich zu ignorieren bin ich daran fast zu Grunde gegangen. Ich kann und will nicht ohne dich leben. Selbst wenn ich weiter nur dein bester Freund sein kann. Das ist mir lieber, als dich ganz zu verlieren. Ich…liebe dich. Ich habe dich von Anfang an geliebt. Ich habe den Kuss nur unterbrochen, weil ich dachte, du träumst von jemand anderem und weißt nicht, wem du die Zunge in den Hals schieben wolltest.“ 

Das wollte er ihr ins Gesicht sagen. Stattdessen kam nur ein „Soll ich mich lieber ganz in diesem Trank von vorhin auflösen, oder verzeihst du mir noch einmal?“ über seine Lippen.

Lily wusste wohl dennoch, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Es war nicht was er sagte, sondern was er nicht sagte, was sie ihm verzeihen ließ. Sie küsste ihn bedächtig auf die schmalen Lippen. „Du bist ein Arsch, Severus Snape.“, warf sie ihm mit der Inbrunst vollster Überzeugung vor.

„Freunde?“, fragte Severus lächelnd. Lily überlegte. Und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…Mehr! Wenn du willst.“   
Severus konnte danach nicht nachvollziehen, wie sie plötzlich bis zum Krankenhausbett gekommen waren. Auch verstand er nicht, wie Lily es geschafft hatte ihn unter sich zu begraben und ihn um den sonst gut strukturierten Verstand zu küssen. Er hatte sich nie getraut sich vorzustellen wie es wäre Lily zu küssen oder gar mehr mit ihr zu tun.

Nun lag er hier, das Mädchen seiner ungeträumten Träume über sich. Sein Atem ging nur stoßweise und ihm wurde unerträglich warm. Die süßen Geräusche des Entzückens, die Lily über die wundgeküssten Lippen kamen, machten ihn schier wahnsinnig. Wer weiß, wie weit sie gegangen wären, hätte Lily sich nicht ausversehen auf Severus´ verletzte Hand gekniet.

Der Slytherin stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und hob entsetzt die Hand vors Gesicht. Lily rutsche von ihm und dem Bett runter und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh, Sev! Es tut mir so leid. Daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, entschuldige.“ Sie nahm die Hand in ihre. 

„Das Beste wird sein, wenn du dich jetzt wieder hinlegst und ausruhst. Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein, deine Hand in den kochendheißen und ätzenden Trank zu stecken?“ Sie schimpfte leise vor sich hin, während sie behutsam über seinen Handrücken streichelte. Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und betrachtete sie glücklich lächelnd. 

„Wenn ich bedenke, zu was es geführt hat, kann ich nur sagen: das war´s wert. Und außerdem war dein Armkettchen wichtiger als mein Arm. Es ist immerhin das einzige Andenken an deine Großmutter.“ 

Lily schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf, lächelte aber dabei auch ein wenig. Wie hatte sie je von Severus denken können, er sei nicht fähig dazu taktvoll zu sein. Sie gab ihm noch ein kleines Küsschen auf den lächelnden Mund, dann beschloss sie, sich in das Nachbarbett zu legen. 

„Gute Nacht.“, wünschte sie ihm mit verliebtem Unterton. „Träum schön.“, antwortete er sanft. Das leise „Ich liebe dich.“, hörte sie nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie nicht sehr freundlich von Madame Pomfrey geweckt, die nicht sehr begeistert von ihrem ausgesuchten Schlafplatz war. Aber sie bekamen Gott sei Dank keinen wirklichen Ärger. Die Medihexe besah sich noch einmal genau die Verletzungen des Slytherins, ließ ihn dann jedoch gehen. Erleichtert ergriff Severus die Flucht, Lily dich an seinen Fersen.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 

~Zeitwechsel~ 

 

Severus Snape, Schuldirektor von Hogwarts und Doppelspion für den Orden, (auch wenn dieser nichts davon wusste und ihn am liebsten tot sehen würde) rieb sich über die vernarbte Hand. Sie war der einzige Beweis, der ihm versicherte, dass die Zeit mit Lily kein Traum gewesen war.

Erst sehr spät, kurz vor ihrem Abschluss hatte er von Lucius erfahren, dass James Potters Eltern Todesser waren und Lilys Eltern nicht wirklich legal dazu „überredeten“ Lily mit James zu verloben. Obwohl Lily eine Muggelgeborene war, ihr Sohn stand über ihren Idealen und so wollten sie ihn damit glücklich machen. 

Denn eins musste man James zu Gute halten, er wusste nichts von den Machenschaften und liebte Lily abgöttisch. Doch diese, so unvorstellbar es auch war, liebte ihn, den Arsch Severus Snape. So hatte sie ihn genannt. Der Schulleiter lächelte leicht und wich gleichzeitig einem Fluch aus. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts war im vollen Gange. 

Er sah, wie die Steinfiguren einen Todesser besiegten. Das machte sein Lächeln noch breiter. Eigentlich war er stinksauer auf Minerva, aber er musste zugeben, sie hatte die Lage soweit wie es möglich war im Griff. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn von Harry getrennt. Er hatte ihm doch nur erzählen wollen, dass…

Er musste einem Zauber von Kingsley ausweichen und flüchtete um eine Ecke. Wo war Harry nur? Er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, bevor es vielleicht zu spät war.

Lucius hechtete vom Ende des Korridors auf ihn zu. Schlitternd kam er vor dem Schwarzhaarigem zum stehen. Sein sonst so akkurates Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und sein stolzes Gesicht wirkte eingefallen. 

„Severus, ich suche meinen Sohn.“, japste er atemlos. Angesprochener legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter. *Ich auch*, dachte er traurig. „Als ich Draco das letze Mal sah, war er auf den Weg in den siebten Stock, glaube ich.“

Lucius lächelte ihn an. Er wollte gerade weiterhechten, da schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen. „Severus, der dunkle Lord will dich sprechen. Du triffst ihn in der heulenden Hütte. Bis nachher im verbotenen Wald.“ Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Severus seufzte. Jetzt musste er sich erstmal mit dem dunklen Lord rumschlagen. Und danach würde er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn begeben. Seinen Sohn, dessen Aussehen mit einem Zauber verändert wurde, um ihre Verwandtschaft zu vertuschen. Seinen Sohn, mit den Augen seiner großen Liebe, die das letzte waren, was er vor einem Tod sah.

Ende


End file.
